


Crogiolandosi al sole

by gloppaissen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I hate tags, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Slice of Life, Summer, just me giving them the happy life the DESERVE, please i love them sfm sobs, sì l'inglese mi ha preso un pò troppo, they married furudate told me
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloppaissen/pseuds/gloppaissen
Summary: "no Issei, te la tagli da solo l'anguria, ne abbiamo già parlato, non sono la tua babysitter"// oppure: in cui Mattsun scopre che Makki, in fin dei conti, ha paura di qualcosa...
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Kudos: 3





	Crogiolandosi al sole

Issei, da bravo scansa fatiche qual'era, durante quello che ormai era un inoltrato pomeriggio d'estate, stava a crogiolarsi sotto i raggi ocra del sole pomeridiano nell'unica stanza quasi completamente libera di casa loro: sdraiato a pancia in su sul tatami, che non era ne troppo caldo ma nemmeno fresco come avrebbe voluto fosse stato, guardava con la testa sotto sopra verso il giardino esterno, la lunga anta scorrevole che dava direttamente sullo spazio aperto e verde dell'abitazione era completamente aperta.  
L'erbetta ben tagliata ondeggiava lentamente con il vento afoso estivo, che passava fra le fronde degli arbusti e smuoveva i rigogliosi fiori nelle testacce. Un gatto - _non il loro; non avevano animali perché hiro era allergico ma spesso e volentieri, quando passavano, dava qualche avanzo di pesce ai gatti dei vicini, grosse palle di pelo arancioni che si stiracchiavano sopra lo steccato di casa loro_ \- ondeggiava la coda mentre aveva gli occhietti felini chiusi e il musetto arricciato. Forse anche lui si stava godendo il sole pomeridiano.  
Issei sorrise pigramente, un paio di farfalle giocavano a rincorrersi sopra le aiuole e poteva scorgere in lontananza dei gabbiani allontanarsi verso la costa del mare.

Era proprio una bella giornata.

A un certo punto, quando Issei spostò le braccia sotto la testa come cuscino, sentì un ronzio. Spalancando gli occhi un poco notò alla sua destra un insetto particolare - non sobbalzò, anche se era molto vicino e pareva un ambigua macchiolina nera.

" _uh_ \- un coleottero?"

Issei si mise a sedere, senza mai staccare lo sguardo dall'insolito ospite che stava zampettando sul tatami verso l'uscita della grande finestra, in modo goffo, quasi buffo. Sbattendo sorpreso le palpebre, a Issei rivennero in mente i bei ricordi estivi di quando era un marmocchio con minimo tre cerotti per ginocchio: era uno sbadato cronico, si divertiva con un nonnulla e gli piaceva andare a caccia di insetti - sua madre lo riproverava sempre quando tornava coi ricci completamente ricoperti di ramoscelli e foglie e le mani sporche di terriccio. Forse era proprio per quello che aveva conosciuto il suo vecchio compagno di liceo, Iwaizumi Hajime, con cui all'età di 10 anni si era ripromesso di diventare biologo e studiare gli insetti - spoiler, ora il vecchio e caro "Iwa-chan" stava a spassarsela in California.  
Ridacchiò un poco, ora come ora quei tempi parevano lontani anni luce e ad essere sinceri forse lo erano per davvero, in effetti: ora aveva una vita completamente diversa e una prospettiva del futuro altrettanto allettante e sorprendentemente imprevedibile sotto certi punti di vista.  
Se non ricordava male, da bambino, si era fatto comprare dalla madre una teca portatile - _come quella di Hajime_ \- per acchiappare le farfalle, le falene, le lucertole, qualche geco, coccinelle e coleotteri rinoceronte quando andava in esplorazione nel piccolo boschetto vicino al laghetto dei pesci in fondo alla stradina della sua via nella periferia di Miyagi. Insomma, qualsiasi bimbo dal carattere curioso e avventuroso avrebbe desiderato di poter tornare a casa e mostrare ai genitori i propri trofei di caccia. Soprattutto se poi avrebbe potuto vantarsene con suo fratello minore e i suoi compagni di scuola.

Ritornando al tempo presente, Issei continuò a fissare incuriosito il piccolo coleottero che si era fermato sul bordo dell'uscio del pannello scorrevole. Inclinò la testa, per osservarlo meglio; era da tanto che non ne vedeva uno, la sera di solito c'erano le cicale e le lucciole e di giorno più zanzare che atro - Mattsun _odiava_ con tutto il suo essere quelle bastarde succhiasangue.

Come un lampo, un'idea al quanto buffa e diabolica gli attraversò la mente.  
_E se..._

Già sghignazzando fra sé e sé, si avvicinò di soppiatto al piccolo insetto nero, che pareva stesse lì indisturbato a godersi il venticello come qualche minuto prima stava facendo lui, e con una mossa veloce ma delicata lo prese con le dita ai lati della piccola corazza.  
Subito il piccolo coleottero incominciò a muovere freneticamente le zampette all'aria, che però erano troppo corte per poter liberarsi dalla presa dell'umano che aveva deciso di prenderlo prigioniero.  
Issei, tutto contento, si alzò completamente da per terra e con fare pomposo si addentrò dentro casa per raggiungere un certo rosa lentiginoso.  
Sentendo il leggero rumore di un ventilatore scovò subito la stanza in cui suo marito si era andato a cacciare: il salotto.  
Nascondendo dietro la schiena la mano con il piccolo insetto, bussò sulla porta aperta dell'ambiente per attirare l'attenzione di Makki, che stava seduto di fianco al davanzale della finestra.

Si era accomodato su una delle loro poltrone - quella su cui di solito si addormentava quando doveva finire di scrivere mail importanti - con le gambe tirate su verso sé stesso, e leggeva tranquillamente uno degli ultimi romanzi che aveva ordinato online e che il corriere aveva recapitato qualche settimana prima. Una ciotola di frutta tagliata a fette stava finita a metà sul piccolo tavolo da caffè della sala e le tende chiare si muovevano con il venticello che entrava dalla finestra sfessurata; i raggi di luce, che di tanto in tanto sparivano e riapparivano grazie ai movimenti delicati dei furin appesi alla finetra, accarezzavano il viso di Takahiro mentre i suoi occhi correvano per le righe delle pagine stampate a caratteri piccoli neri. I suoi capelli, che ormai gli arrivavano fin sopra le sopracciglia in ciocche fini lisce, apparentemente morbide al tatto, prendevano una sfumatura più chiara - quasi sul pesca - lì dove il sole gli riscaldava il capo. Parevano fili di seta.

Mattsun un po' si sentì in colpa nel disturbare l'altro quando finalmente aveva trovato un momento di pace e tranquillità dopo un'intera settimana di lavoro spacca schiena, ma volle comunque mettere in atto il piano che gli era saltato in testa non appena aveva addocchiato l'insetto dal dorso lucido e scuro.  
Così, bussando per una seconda volta sulla porta già aperta, osservò sorridente come il viso di Hiro si girò, sorpreso, verso di lui, occhi vispi ancora persi nella lettura.

"no Issei, te la tagli da solo l'anguria, ne abbiamo già parlato, non sono la tua babysitter"

Sbuffò come prima cosa Makki, mettendo un dito in mezzo alle pagine del suo romanzo per tenere il segno per poi puntare il libro con fare accusatorio verso il marito, che si limitò a ricambiare con un ghigno divertito.

"non ero venuto qui per questo motivo ma adesso mi sento offeso: nemmeno l'amore della mia vita sarebbe disposto a farmi il favore di evitare di farmi tagliare con quei coltelli affilati che abbiamo in cucina, wow, la mia esistenza è una bugia"

Si portò la mano libera al petto, sopra al cuore, con un'espressione fintamente ferita. Makki girò gli occhi, riaprendo le pagine bianche e sottili del suo libro, tornando ad ignorare Issei.

"cosa c'è?"

Chiese il maggiore senza alzare lo sguardo verso il moro, che si stava avvicinando pericolosamente a un lato della sua seduta.

"volevo farti una sorpresa..."

"mmm - _scosse la testa pigramente Takahiro, un paio di ciocche si smossero grazie al venticello del ventilatore_ \- e cosa mai potrà essere questa famosa sorpresa?"

Sarcasticamente, come di solito si fa per parlare a un bambino innocente, chiese Hiro, mentre Issei si era finalmente fermato a qualche metro di distanza dalla poltrona.

"guarda"

Makki, assentemente, registrò il movimento del braccio che fino a quel momento suo marito aveva tenuto nascosto - _sì, lo aveva notato e di solito non annunciava mai nulla di buono quando quel testone faceva il misterioso_ \- ma il fatto che Issei stesse aspettando eccitato che lui guardasse verso la famigerata sorpresa lo faceva sentire speciale, in qualche modo.  
Così, per cercare di non sembrare troppo scocciato o irritato - _sia chiaro, non avrebbe mai potuto stancarsi di Mattsun o dei suoi stupidi scherzi, per nulla al mondo, ma a volte avrebbe voluto più di una misera mezz'ora di silenzio, cosa divertente dato che il più rumoroso di solito era lui medesimo_ \- alzò per una seconda volta il capo solo per ritrovarsi all'altezza del palmo del moro, che stava tenendo qualcosa che stava sgambettando con poca forza, oramai rassegnato.  
Mai in vita sua Issei aveva visto Hiro alzarsi così velocemente e buttare il suo nuovo romanzo all'aria così bruscamente. Un suono, acuto e poco mascolino, a suo avviso, si sentì risuonare per tutta la stanza.

"toglimelo da davanti!!!"

Makki, che aveva attraversato a lunghi passi il loro salotto in stile tradizionale, si era rifugiato dietro il ventilatore, opposto a Issei, che intanto era rimasto sbigottito dalla reazione dell'altro.

"Hiro... non mi vorrai dire che-"

"sì, non ho proprio una buona relazione con gli insetti, quindi ora se tu fossi così gentile da- _iihhh_!!"

Issei, che stava incominciando lentamente ad assorbire l'informazione di cui era appena venuto al corrente, mosse in avanti il braccio della mano con cui teneva l'insettino e vide come, prima di finire la frase, hiro sobbalzò praticamente in aria.

"Isseiii!!!!"

"oh mio dio- _pffff_ -"

A quel punto Mattsun non ce la fece più: cercò in tutti modi di non piegarsi in due dal ridere, fallendo miseramente.

"Isseiii!!!! non ridereee!!!"

Urlò più forte Makki, che stava incominciando ad arrabbiarsi seriamente. Mattsun si limitò a tenersi la pancia per cercare di non far cadere il coleottero per terra - a quel punto Hiro avrebbe potuto buttarsi dalla finestra - e gli balenò in testa il fatto che forse era meglio calmarsi... _oppure no..._

Quando si riebbe un attimo, asciugandosi le piccole lacrime che gli si erano formate agli angoli degli occhi, riguardò verso il gatto terrorizzato quale sembrava Takahiro, che stava ben attento a qualsiasi movimento di suo marito.  
_Sposati da due anni e ancora Issei non aveva scoperto questa cosa? Beh, adesso sì sarebbe divertito un mondo-_

"Hiroo~"

"non- stammi lontano!!!"

Con uno scatto, che rimandava indietro al ricordo dei tanti allenamenti infernali a cui si erano dovuti sottoporre ai tempi del liceo, quando ancora erano degli adolescenti iperattivi e facevano parte del famoso club di pallavolo, Hiro scappò dalla porta della sala, rischiando di scivolare con i fantasmini chiari sul parquet del corridoio.  
Issei lo rincorse, continuando a ridere come un deficiente.

"dai Takaaa~ il signor Maurice vuole solo diventare tuo amico"

"gli hai dato anche un nome?!!"

"ovvio - _evitò quasi all'ultimo un mestolo che gli tirò l'altro, preso in fretta e furia quando erano entrati velocemente in cucina_ \- non sono un insensibile come te"

Gli urlò dietro, sorridendo all'espressione di orrore che si dipinse sui lineamenti di Makki.

"e di tutti i nomi possibili - svoltò l'angolo del corridoio che portava alla stanza da dove prima era arrivato Mattsun - hai scelto Maurice?? _Maurice?!!!_ "

Issei scoppiò in un'ennesima risata mentre perdeva di nuovo di vista il marito, che sbucando fuori era rientrato dalla porta anteriore che dava sul cucinino.  
Continuando a scappare per tutta la casa - che essendo una villa tradizionale non aveva ne scale ne altri piani - entrambi rimasero per una buona oretta a rincorrersi, Issei quasi soffocando per il troppo ridere e Hiro altamente terrorizzato e irritato.  
_Doveva ricordarsi di dare fuoco al loro giardino se una cosa del genere sarebbe mai successa di nuovo._

**Author's Note:**

> YADA YADA li amo aiuto i CRAVE FOR MATSUHANA FLUFF CONTENTS!! quindi mi sono permessa di scrivere qualcosina ;)) questa os è stata incominciata a scrivere prima della pubblicazione ufficiale dell'ultimo capitolo del manga originale e ho voluto riadattarlo come meglio potevo per pubblicarlo il più completamente possibile :,D grazie per la lettura, spero di avervi fatto un pò sorridere e magari anche ridere, inoltre qualsiasi tipo di commento [ovviamente non offensivo o contro le restrizioni di questa piattaforma] è ben gradito!! cha cha~


End file.
